redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MellustheWanderer
-- LordTBT Talk! 12:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, Mell (I loved Mother Mellus)! I hope you don't mind if I call you that. I saw your comment on my blog, and I'm honored that you would want to help me! Of course I'd love to hear your ideas! Everyone counts! I'm sorry that you're overwhelmed. What cornfuzzles ye? You can literally ask anyone on the wiki to help you, and if it's coding you need, there's the Sandbox, which is good, and there's the welcome that LordTBT left you (try not to get on his bad side; he's the Admin of the wiki, his job is to make sure that people follow the rules, and he does it really well), which has lots of helpful links. I see you've created an avatar (the picture after your name)! That's one less thing to confuse you with! The thing after my message that says (I think) Holly Thornblade The War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? then it gives a link to The Ultimate War fanfic is called a signature, which I'm sure you could've figured out on your own. There's a guide to that here, and, if you liked my story The Ultimate War, there's a lot more to read as well! In fact, there's a whole list here! Cool, right? Hope I see you around! Bye, and welcome again to Redwall Abbey! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi i'm really happy to meet you! --skalarana 23:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,for the welcoming,everyone!I think I understood some thinks here(mainly because of the message LordTBT send me),and I believe that any other problems will be solved!Goodbye,ol' chaps!--Mellus 13:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Mellus Hey, there! You changed your username when I got here, didn't you? I found there used to be a DawnroseofRedwall on here who found my page, got mixed up thinking someone was talking to her, and then deleted her user. Is that you?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 14:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Nope! Nope!It was Rania...Hahahahaha,she wanted to use that name,but then,when she found out there was another one with the name Dawnrose(I mean you),she said that it looks unfair to use that name,and decided to use mines...Of course,she doesn't like the name(she is more vermin-fan)but she will live,I think--Mellus 14:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Mellus I'm glad you're not confused anymore. If you answer on the other person's talk page, it makes it easier to talk to them. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 16:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok,Holly Thornblade...I must read your story,when I will have the time.--Mellus 08:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Mellus It's not too long, and I won't update very much the rest of the week, so you'll have time :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki. Iffen ye need any 'elp h'I will be glad to 'elp ye. When ye're talking with another beast, ye should answer them on their talk page. H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 18:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Have fun at camp! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I really hope you enjoy your camp time! And we look forward to seeing you again when you return! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol life on the wiki'll just go on for me. Answering update calls, playing RPGs on the Redwall Wars Wiki, paying attention to the two wikis that I has admin status on... actually, one wiki, and one pending that I'll probably get, and... that's it, really. shrug Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi --Joseph the Weasel 00:57, July 24, 2010 (UTC)Hi its me Joseph the Weasel, just wanted to say hi, by the way, have you seen Redwall wars wiki, its like Redwall wiki buts its Role playing, you might like it, you can use your Redwall wiki account for it as well. itsa me Kalza from deviantART ----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 12:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) np mate. it's nice to see a familiar face here ----Selound I never miss 02:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) picture of constance Cool! you used the redwall tv seried constance for your avatar! I have it! (season one) --Dewface Captan Jack sparrow ROCKS!!!!! 00:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) your from greece? wow. ive meet a few people that are from australlia, but none from greece. i think thats relly cool. --Dewface Do you fear death? 00:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i live in amarica. and there is somting cool about from being from greece! I think its cool. I've never met someone from greece. Besides, Its nice living over in the east, Isent it? Iven if you don't think theres anytheing special about it, i think its very speacial. even the name greece has a nice ring to it. :) are you a big fan of the olimpix? i am.:D --Dewface Do you fear death? 22:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks! --Dewface Do you fear death? 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi mellus Are you the one from greece?--EltonJohnRocks 17:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Buddy This is Alockwood1 from DA. I have an account here. :-D Alockwood1 13:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC)